


Operation: That boy is Mine

by cinna_nugget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drugs, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinna_nugget/pseuds/cinna_nugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes head to head with Eliza for Alexander's affections, hopefully this goes the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: That boy is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a multiple chaptered fic~ Please enjoy. I'll add my playlist that I wrote too soon :). Also, I uploaded it from my phone so somethings may look weird. I'll fix them  
> when I get to a computer.

‘Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face tell me that you love me even if it’s fake.’ The ringtone blared from the speakers of the sleek black Iphone 6s, a freckled hand shot out from underneath the sea foam green comforter to feel around on the mahogany night stand located beside his bed for the device currently disturbing his slumber. In the process of scrambling blindly to locate his phone, John had succeeded in knocking over an empty water bottle, nearly tipping the lamp off the nightstand causing his sketch book to plummet to the floor with a loud thud. When the phone was securely in his hand he pulled it under the comforter and set to work on unlocking it. The brightness of the phone nearly blinded him and he had to lower it in order to read the message he had received from no other than Alexander Hamilton.

John let out a ‘tsk’ as he read over the message; scoffing at the male’s ability to form a proper sentence structure so early in the morning. Deciding that he would respond once he got his blood pumping and the only way to do that was with a cup of coffee. With a loud yawn and a stretch of John’s long limbs, he pushed up from the bed and swung his legs over the side. A hiss left his mouth at the cold feeling of the hard wood floor underneath his feet. He really needed to remember to invest in a pair of those house shoes that Lafayette was always talking about. It was time to man up; John continued his journey across his room towards his closet, nearly kicking the turtle bong that Hercules had gotten him last Christmas. He hadn’t been expecting the gift but Hercules claimed he got it because it was a turtle and John was always drooling over the marine animal. With a light chuckle from his lips he carefully placed the bong inside of his closet on the shelves Alex and him had put together, Ikea was the worst with instructions.

As he roamed down the hallway in his apartment he made note of the mess on the floors leading up to his bedroom door, and groaned quietly at the thought of having to spend a day cleaning up. Maybe if John was nice enough to Lafayette the man would come and clean his place, he would have to endure an earful of bitching about how messy he was, but he was okay with that. Finally reaching the bathroom he pushed the off white door open, stepping into the small space and flipping up the handle to the let the water flow freely. In his mind he was trying to remember anything important that he may have needed to do. Deciding that he could check his planner later he cupped his hands underneath the warm water and bent down, splashing the water that collected into his hands onto his face. After a few seconds of scrubbing his face with his Clean and clear morning face wash, he rinsed the suds from his freckled face. Next on his list of personal hygiene was to grab his blue tooth brush and go to work on cleaning his pearly whites. 

An hour flew by and John was now situated at the small table that was meant for two, nursing the mug of coffee he had brewed for himself. His early class had been cancelled so that left him with three hours of free time. Free time for John usually meant smoking a joint with his Hercules, or humoring Alex with bugging Jefferson. Speaking of Alex, maybe he should really look at that message from earlier. Setting the mug down onto the wooden surface his fingers began to fly over the phone’s keys to once again unlock the phone.

From: Alex

Meet up? Herc gave me a fresh bag.

Instantly John was pushing up from the table, his coffee forgotten as he made his way back to his room where he could find something to wear. John knew what a fresh bag was and like hell he was going to pass up on the good stuff. Hercules was like a god when it came to hunting down the purest of the pure. 

To : Alex

Yeah, give me like thirty minutes and meet you at the student center. Bring a lighter this time.

Tossing his phone onto his bed he went about continuing his task of finding something that smelled decent and not like he rolled around in a pile of pot. Searching through the pile of clothes on the floor, silently praying they were clean, he picked up a black Adidas hoody and deemed it wearable since it didn’t smell like the bottom of his bong. He ripped off his white t-shirt and tossed it into the pile that he would sort later, replacing the removed garment with the hoody. Next was to find a pair of jeans. John walked to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, reaching inside and grabbing a pair of Levi’s. It wasn’t his favorite brand, but they were comfortable enough to get him through the day.

To Alex:

On my way.

Shoving the phone into his back pocket he grabbed his backpack from the floor beside his bed, shoving the sketch book and Marine Biology book into it. It was time for him to invest in getting a new back pack since this one looked like it would give out any second especially with the weight of the two books. Taking a deep breath he looked into the mirror, running a hand through his curly locks trying to figure out if he should put his hair up or keep it down. “I’ll keep it down. Alex likes it down…” He found himself saying as he slipped a hairband onto his wrist just in case he got annoyed with it later. Double checking himself in the mirror he put on his ripped up converse and made his way back out of his room and towards the door. 

\-------

“You took long enough.” Alex blurted out when he saw John arrive at the wooden circular table. John easily flipped him off and plopped down in the plush chair, tossing his bag on the table with a loud thud.

“If you must know I got caught up in the halls, bumped into Angelica and you know once she gets talking it’s hard to escape.” The male explained as he unzipped his back pack, pulling out his sketch book and flipping to a page to show Alex his latest sketch. It had taken him three days to complete since he had wanted it to be perfect for the male. “You are probably the hardest person to draw Hamilton.” John teased as he turned the book around, revealing a very detailed sketch of Alexander. 

In the drawing he had captured the moment when Alexander was caught up in a book, his hair had been down and hanging in his face slightly, the light was hitting it perfectly and making it seem like Alex was glowing. The way his eyebrow creased in complete concentration was John’s favorite thing. Well technically everything about Alex was John’s favorite, but the eyebrow thing was the cutest. 

Alex stared at the drawing with wide eyes and amazement, taking the book from John’s hand to examine it more. “Geeze John, this is amazing. Why aren’t you in art instead of Marine Biology? I am sure people would kill to have one of your pieces.” The way Alex talked about his art made his whole face light up. John waved a hand at the male to dismiss his praises. “Alex you already know how I feel about selling my art, I want to do it for fun, not a price.”

“I guess….but you are putting your talent to waste.” Alex closed the book and slid it back across the table to his friend, watching as he quickly shoved into the bag. “You also really need to invest in a new backpack, that thing is going to fall apart any second.” A noise escaped John as he zipped up the bag, “Not a chance Hammy, this is my most prized possession besides that sketch book.” With a scoff Alexander rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say Laurens. Now let’s go put Herc’s present to good use.” 

With a nod of agreement John stood up from the table, swinging the bag back over his shoulders and pushing the chair in with his hip, waiting for his friend before following him out into the main hallway. As they walked they chatted about school, work and anything in between. John enjoyed moments spent with Alex, even if the other talked a mile a minute and forced him to listen a little bit harder to see what he was talking about.

Before they could make it out of the student building, a voice called out to Alexander causing the male to turn around. John visibly tensed when he saw who it was, wishing that he could just grab Alexander and run to their spot. Elizabeth Schuyler, shortened to Eliza to make it easier on her friends. John shifted his eyes over to Alex who was staring at her like she was his whole world. 

Eliza noticed John standing there and her lip curled up in a quick sneer, she was not unfamiliar with the male who stood next to Alexander, as quickly as the sneer appeared it was gone when she stood in front of Alex. “Good Morning Alex, John.” John noticed the way his name was clipped short. “Eliza. What a pleasure bumping into you so early.” The forced hospitality was like acid on John’s tongue. 

“Same to you John, I was actually trying to catch Alexander to see if he wanted to get a cup of coffee before our class.” Eliza smiled, looking at Alexander. John was not going to deny that Eliza was beautiful, her dark hair falling gracefully around her face and those delicate features that made you want to protect her. The only thing was John despised her, ever since they first bumped into her at the library when searching for their books. Alexander immediately took an attraction to her and was at her beck and call without even noticing. 

As much as John wanted to straight up deny Eliza’s advances, he knew Alexander well enough to know he would never pass up an opportunity for some alone time with the female. “Uh, John…Do you mind if I grab a coffee with Eliza and then meet up with you after class?” Deciding on his answer was a bit difficult, but he could see the want in his best friend’s eyes and just shrugged, “Go ahead, I needed to meet up with Lafayette anyway. Text me when your class ends.” Alexander nodded and moved to stand beside Eliza who didn’t even bid John a farewell, but what could he expect when the two of them were battling for Alex’s affection.

\----

“Then that evil witch had the nerve to sneer at me Laf. Who the hell does that? I’m pretty sure she decided to show up on purpose.” He complained to his friend who seemed to be side tracked with a conversation on his phone. “Are you even listening to me?” 

“I’m listening to you John, but you brought this on upon yourself. If you just admit your feelings for him then this could all be resolved.” He set the phone down onto the rectangular table that was situated in the middle of their Campus’s quad. Lafayette was a fashion major and was practically the best dressed on the campus. Today he was sporting a pair of skinny jeans with a blue blazer, a lighter blue button up underneath it. His shoes seemed to be a pair of blue toms. John found those shoes to be the most uncomfortable. 

“If I even think about telling him, he will probably have a heart attack and die. I don’t need that stress. I already have enough to deal with.” John idly tapped his pen against the table, glancing at Lafayette. Lafayette just rolled his eyes and picked up the Styrofoam cup full of black coffee. “John, are you angry because Eliza showed up and ruined your ‘session’ with Alex?”

“Alex said Herc gave him a fresh bag today. I planned on getting my hands on it and at least taking a hit.” He admitted and stopped the tapping of his pen, “Do you have anything on you?” When his friend shook his head he sighed, feeling defeated for the time being. “Plus, I’m not even sure if Alex is interested in me in that way. What if I tell him and it ruins this whole friendship. I’m not willing to risk that. “

Lafayette chuckled under his breath as he looked at his friend, “Then don’t complain. See the way Hercules and I got together is because I was persistent with him. Eliza is persistent with Alexander and well if you don’t step up then she may as well win.” A scowl crossed John’s face at the thought of Eliza and Alexander holding hands. “Now excuse me my dear John, I have a class to get to and I am sure you need to work on that paper that is due.” The taller male patted John’s shoulder as he stood up, grabbing his black messenger bag and placing it on his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” 

John was now left to his own devices, he really needed to finish that paper, but on the other hand he really wanted to see what Alexander was up to with Eliza. Pulling out his phone he entered his password and scrolled to Instagram, noticing the new picture on Alexander’s page. It was a selfie of the two of them, Eliza pressing a kiss to Alexander’s cheek while he held up the coffee cup. Instantly John shut the app and groaned. This was killing him. 

“Guess I better attempt at finishing up that paper.” John mumbled to himself as he stood up, making sure everything was in its proper place before taking off to the library.

\------

The moment John sat at the computer his phone buzzed with a notification. As he set his bag at his feet, he pulled the device from his front pocket and unlocked it. It was from Alex. 

From: Alex

John, mind if we reschedule all together. Eliza invited me to a movie. Kinda want to go.

John mentally screamed at himself for even allowing Alexander to go with Eliza, with a small groan he pulled up a blank text to send a response to his friend.

To Alex:

Do whatever, I’ll catch you later.

To be completely honest, John should have seen this coming. Every time Alex was away with Eliza they ended up hanging out longer than planned and John was forced to just go with it. Suddenly John didn’t feel like being at the library, just as quick as he sat down he was up again. The essay wasn’t actually due till tomorrow, which gave him the rest of the day or night to work on it. 

To: Hercules

I need my own damn bag, Alex is off with Eliza. 

Not even fifteen seconds later did the reply come; John was quickly grabbing his things and taking off towards Hercules’s dorm. He would email his professor about why he missed class and send in his completed assignments once he got to his friend’s dorm.  
\---  
Hercules’s door was already propped open, music blasting from his speakers as he typed away at his computer. John alerted him of his arrival with a knock, stepping inside and closing the door behind him softly. 

“Hey. Sorry about popping by so suddenly. Alex and I were supposed to hit before class and well he ditched me for a girl.” John climbed onto the male’s bed and kicked his shoes off. Hercules turned around and shrugged, “You talking ‘bout that Schyuler chick? Laf stopped by to inform me about your mood before he went to class. “He tossed a rolled up joint to the male, along with his black lighter. 

“I don’t get what Alex finds so damn fascinating about her, sure she is pretty and what not, but she seems so boring. “John mumbled out as he held one end of the joint in his mouth as he lit up the other. He took a deep drag and held it in for a while before blowing the smoke out. The smoke swirled around before disappearing into the air. “Alexander is anything but boring Herc. He’s loud, sometimes obnoxious and definitely doesn’t know when to keep from shooting off at the mouth.” 

Hercules agreed and gave a spin in his chair, “Maybe the reason he is attracted to her is because they are so different. “ John just grimaced at the Hercules honesty. “He doesn’t need different Herc. He needs someone who is able to keep up with him.” Another drag was taken from the joint before he passed it back to his friend. 

The male wasn’t really much of an advice type of person; he simply shrugged a shoulder and turned back around towards his computer. “There is a party this Friday. Alex wanted to go. Think of it as a date.” A laugh escaped John’s mouth, taking Alex to a party and calling it a date. That was hilarious. 

“I’ll see.” He responded and opened the email that Hercules had sent him a minute ago. It was the invitation to the party. “This is Jefferson’s party.” John stated as he looked at the back of Hercules’s head, “You know Alex is not going to step foot in one of his parties.” 

“Ask. You will probably be surprised at his answer.” He spoke and went back to typing whatever he was focused on. John bit his bottom lip as he contemplated taking Alex to the party, he couldn’t stand Jefferson either but he had to admit the male threw the best parties. 

To:Alex

Party Friday? 

His phone vibrated with the sound of an incoming response, John was quick to pick it up and look over it.

From: Alex

Sure.

That was surprisingly a quick agreement and John had to keep himself from fist pumping in victory. Now all he had to do was keep Alex from finding out it was Thomas’s party. Hopefully his best friend would not invite Eliza, she didn’t seem like the type to party. 

From: Alex

Eliza is in too.

When John saw the message light up his phone, a loud groan escaped his mouth as he banged his head against the wall in annoyance. Hercules just laughed and passed the blunt back to John knowing he would need it for the remainder of his time here. 

As John took the blunt, he began calculating many different ways to get Eliza to drop out from the party; it was going to be a long night indeed for John.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my multi chaptered fic.~ Lots of Chaos and Drama to come. Kudos if you like. Also if any spelling errors please let me know! <3


End file.
